eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mystic Epic Weapon Timeline
You must speak Sathirian ''Mysterious Black Tome Collection'' Starter in Sebilis Near the jail talk to Terrus -73,-131,122 to get Torn Page of Terrus Notes You must speak Sathirian to talk to Terrus After that head to Kunzar Jungle behind City of Mists to kill a timeworn spirit and get a chest which containts rune-covered stone. (Respawn is about 15 minutes) He Wanders around -429,142,-833 Examine the stone to get the quest: A Sleeping Stone Next head to Terens Grasp and talk to Hollen the Runesage. He can be found at the Hall of Conviction 1973,488,-709 He will give you the quest: A Sleeping Stone:Sight of the First Which sends you to Permafrost. Travel to Permafrost and head to Lady Vox's room, take a left once you reach her room and keep going until you get to the room with giant statues all around. In the center area should be a table with a giant horn, and in the corner is a harvestable tablet(171.81, 3.00,-394.23 ). Pick it up. Now we need to fix the tablet. Head to the Butcher Block Mountains and talk to Grunnin Copperfist (loc -250, 211, -83) he then sends you to gather 10 pyrorock sand, which can be found from any ore node in Kunark. This is a rare update. Once you have all 10 return to Grunnin. After inspecting the tablet (The Halasian language is required for this step!), travel to the Shard of Fear and kill an eye of thule, who will drop a spirit enshrouded eye. After you get the drop, head to Greater Faydark to the pond at location -53, -10, 71 and use the item to cleanse it and receive the Eye of Thalger. After you have the cleansed eye, head to Jarsath Wastes and speak to the spirit wolf Shul'da at location 769 -21 623 (be sure to use the ultravision clicky ability from the Eye of Thalger). Shul'da will then send you to free spirits trapped in undead skeletons at various locations around Kunark. To free the spirit, kill the skeleton and hail the npc that spawns in it's place. The number of kills needed is random, but expect to have to kill at least 25 for each location. # The first location is in Jarsath Wastes, at Venril's Crown (loc 11, -138, -246) # The second location is in Kunzar Jungle at the Reet faction camp (loc needed) # The third location is in Karnor's castle near Bonebrittle (loc needed) After freeing enough spirits, return to Shul'da in Jarsath Wastes (don't forget the eye clicky). He will send you to speak to Hollen the Runesage in Terran's Grasp, who will in turn send you to speak to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. Once you have spoken to him, go to Antonica to the area of the Shattered Vale. Click on the door to zone in and choose the Hidden Vale instance, which brings you into a zone with a bunch of level 80 heroics. We don't need to bother with any of the humanoid NPCs, we just need to kill the 6 spirits, which can be invised to, and soloed (if you are careful and skilled). Once the 6 spirits are dead, click on the altar in the middle, and return to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. Grandfather Takk sends you on a mission to speak to three TrueSpirits (each with its own separate quest), but in order to get to them you have to reach their private spiritual plane. To do so you must find the altar to their plane somewhere on Norrath. The first is Hulgren, Spirit of Wisdom. His Altar can be found in Everfrost at location -225, 5, -353, near the stags and numbfoots. Hulgren sends you to find an ancient tome located somewhere in Kunark.The Tome is in Vos in the left trap before the door to endboss there (need language of the dead to read it). After this you have to go back to the altar in everfrost and than locate some spirit wood in kaylong (looks like ordinary wood - known locations are in the woods near fens) The second is Rel'dekk, Spirit of Preservation. His Altar can be found in The Thundering Steppes at location 475, -1, 740, near the crater mine . Rel'dekk sends you to Stormhold, to a special instance of the Tomb of Valor located at -14, -24, -43. Enter the instance and kill the 8 defilers (heroic ^^), Serrin Trelmist (heroic ^^^), and click the 8 sarcophagi to complete the quest. Return to Rel'dekk. He then sends you to find the earthvine located in Kunzar Jungle which randomly spawns in the zone. It looks like any other root node, but has a cloud of dust around it. The third is Grossh, oldest of the three. His Altar can be found in The Feerrott at location -609, -2, 158, northeast of the tower of Vul. Grossh sends you to gather the claws of four different creatures of Kunark. # The first claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Drolvarg in Karnor's Castle. (loc -136.10, -41.63, 52.20) # The second claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Sokokar in The Fens of Nathsar. (loc -2096, 43, 1518) # The third claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Drake in Jarsath Wastes. (-2157 , 204, 1442) # The fourth claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Chokidai in Kunzar Jungle. (loc -304, 137, -411) After you got all parts of the weapon go back to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard he builds a pre version of the weapon. With it you´ve to go back with grp to the hidden vale in antonica. Kill the spirits then the named (before he´s down he becomes invisible - use your eye@ultravision to finally kill him - grpmembers can use your target).Equip the pre version of your weapon destroy the altar - done with the legendary part ofthe quest. Epic quest was given to you when you return to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard.